Classroom
by neko-chan lover
Summary: "Sa-sasuke, we really shouldn't be doing t-this he-here." "Heh. Admit it, doing this here gives you a turn on." Sasuke whisphered at Hinata's ear and start licking the outer lobe before nibbling on it. SASUHINA. RATED M FOR A REASON!


**WARNING: **This is a rated M story. Don't read if you don't have a mature enough mind to understand intimacy and a clear understanding that this story is a work of literature and not of pornography.

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei.

**Disclaimer: **The cover for this story is from Elcii of deviantart

**Classroom**

**By: **Neko-chan lover

A Sasu Hina story

Enjoy~!

Lick.

"Ughnn."

Lick. Lick. Suck.

"Ahhhh."

Lick. Lick. Insert one finger.

"Ohhh... ughnn..."

Insert two finger.

"Ahhh... S-sasuke."

In. Out. In. Out.

"Sa-sasu... ahhhh."

Insert three finger. In. Out. In. Out. Faster. Harder. Lick. Suck.

"Ahhhh SASUKE!"

Cum. Cum. Cum.

Lick. Lick. Lick.

Hinata sat panting and sweating fom her table at school while Sasuke continues to lick and suck her oozing cum.

"Sa-sasuke, we really shouldn't be doing t-this he-here."Hinata said as she tries to pull Sasuke's face away from her womanhood. Sasuke smirks and stare at his blushing _girlfriend_.

"Heh. Admit it, doing this here gives you a _turn on_."Sasuke whisphered at Hinata's ear and start licking the outer lobe before nibbling on it. Hinata moaned and let Sasuke continue on his ministration. After all Uchiha Sasuke always get what he wants. And right now, he wants to have sex with his girlfriend in their classroom.

Hinata let out another moan as Sasuke bites and suck between the juncture of her neck collarbone. She tilts her neck to the side to give Sasuke more access. Another moan escaped her lips and a groan from Sasuke as he grinds in between her exposed womanhood. Hands trailing from her hips, Sasuke expertly unbuttoned her school shirt and unclasped her bra, which fortunately the hook was on front, Sasuke give Hinata a gentle squeeze on both breasts liking the way she moaned his name before playing with her nipples.

Hinata then realizes that Sasuke is still fully clothed except for a few unbuttoned buttons from his school polo, she on the other hand still has her skirt on though her panties is just hanging from one of her ankles and althought her school shirt is still intact, it was already unbuttoned upto the last and her bra was also opened exposing her lovely breast for the hungry Uchiha. Feeling that it was unfair on her side that she was the only one semi-naked, Hinata started to undo the buttons on Sasuke's polo and started rubbing her hands on Sasuke's exposed chest earning her a moan from her lust-filled _boyfriend._

After a while Sasuke's lips started trailing kisses from her neck upto her exposed breast, licking the nipple from one breast before fully sucking onto it like a child. Hinata let out a loud moaned. Sasuke smirk. Knowing that it was Hinata's weakness, he suck a bit harder then licked it and suck on it again. He continues to do this until he was satisfied that Hinata was well pleased.

Hinata moaned out loud when Sasuke suck on her nipple and quickly clamp her hands on top of her mouth and try to minimize her _noise. _Even though its way past the school hour, she's still nervous that someone might still be at school and saw them doing _dirty things_. Although the prospect of getting caught red handed just add to the fuel of her lust because it's _forbidden_. And as Sasuke said a while ago it gives her a _turn on. _Hinata blushed at her thought and realize that this situation also gives Sasuke a _turn on _judging by his hard manhood that is rubbing at her womanhood. Deciding that Sasuke also need some release Hinata boldly undo the button and unzipped Sasuke's pants, afterall it's not their first time doing this, although it was always in the privacy of their house or a _hotel _sometimes. She takes out Sasuke's dick from his boxer and started running her fingers on the already hard member.

Sasuke gave out a moaned releasing his mouth from Hinata's breast he gave her a deep kiss. Their tongues mingling together and fighting for dominance. They continue to kiss hard until their out of breath. They stared at one another with lust and something more. Sasuke smirk. Hinata blush.

"I want to be inside now Hinata."Sasuke whisphered seductively, grinding his manhood against Hinata's wet pussy before thrusting deep inside her. They both moaned. It's been a while since they had sex, whats with all the college entrance exams they take and their High School graduation coming along, they almost forgot how it feels being intimate with each other.

"Ahh... Hinata your so tight and so wet... ahhh... you feel so good baby." Sasuke moaned out, thrusting his dick inside her. In. Out. In. Out. 'Ahhh... how can she feel this good?' Sasuke thought loosing himself inside her.

"S-sasuke... ughnnn... do it fa-faster and hard-der p-please- Ahhh... Sa-sasuke!" Hinata moaned out loud as Sasuke's thrust inside her faster and harder hitting her g-spot over and over again. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's legs as he thrust again and again. Feeling her hot and tight inside on his dick was ecstacy but hearing her _dirty talk_, drove him insane with lust. His beautiful, _sweet _girlfried could be a real vixen if she wants to.

"Ahhh Sa-sasuke."

"Tell me what you want me to do Hinata." Sasuke whisphered, wanting to hear Hinata to dirty talk, he started to slow his pace making Hinata groaned in frustration.

"Sasuke p-please..."

"Please what, Hinata? I want to hear you say it."Sasuke said licking her neck.

Building up her courage, Hinata push her pussy on Sasuke's dick.

"Fuck me Sasuke, fuck me hard and fast."

After escaping those words from her lips, Sasuke thrust inside her once more with a newfound force. He thrust in her deep and hard and fast just like she wanted. They both moan and groan and rock their hips against each other. The friction was so intense both feel so good rocking against each other.

"Sasuke, I-I'm cumming. Ohhh... Sasuke I'm almost there... ahhh."

"Ahhh... Hinata, so tight, you feel so damn good! Ughnn... Baby I'm cumming."

With one final hard thrust both cum at the same time. Words of pleasure escaping their lips as they cum.

Pant. Pant. Pant.

"You're so amazing Hinata." Sasuke whisphered as he cradle Hinata against him. His dick still inside her, he grinds himself slowly to rid of the pleasure, before pulling out of her. Giving her a deep kiss and a genuine smile, Hinata smiled back.

"Let's go home."

They fix themselves up and walk their way home. Holding hands. Words were unecessary, after all action speaks louder than words.

THE END

**A/N: **Yo! This would be my come back story here at Ffnet. Even thought it's SasuHina and not RyoSaku, I enjoy making this story. I want to broaden my writting skills and I think writting a story of different themes is one of the first steps. So, what do you think? Do leave a review please

I'll be updating Last Goodbye soon so please be patient. Thank you!


End file.
